User talk:Super Warmonkey
__TOC__ Future World Welcome to Future World. Interesting choice for a nation. That region has been especially controversial on Future World with multiple conflicts taking place including, Everett-Russia War, Georgian Rebellion (which was undone and never occurred) and Everett Epidemic / 2009 Epidemic (Future World). United Planets 19:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am good at wiki-editing, but not good at usertalk, please forgive me if I am doing it wrong. Yes I will go through the rules, and is it compulsory that I use the previous histories of that region? It will be difficult seeing as I already have a story for Caucasus. Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You may do whatever you want for your country. If neccessary I will cancel out my own history. It's up to you. United Planets 19:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary to delete your stuff, lets just work together to make everything fit. Btw do you have off-site forums that we can use for this? Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, then we will work together. Also I see you play Cybernations. You should add your country to Talk:Future World. There are two of us who play. The Future World forum is pretty much the Future World talk page. United Planets 19:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks Super Warmonkey 20:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I play too... Also you don't need to make a whole new image for the national information, you can just overwrite the old one. Could you do that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think so, I just edited it and put Caucasus in. :No, you uploaded a new image. You don't need to do that. I have already updated the original map for you, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks :) Super Warmonkey 08:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Links Don't link all of your pages to Future World category. Put all of your pages into their own category such as Category:Allied States of America and then link the category itself to Future World. United Planets 14:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Will do xD Super Warmonkey 15:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) G11 Allied States Would the Allied States of America like to join the G11 making it the G12? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What is G 12 ? Super Warmonkey 15:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :The G11 is the G8 of today but includes Everett, Cascadia & Scandinavia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will first have to find out some more, and I will let you know :) ... Super Warmonkey 17:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) So stupid just expanding it... is it even realistic? G8, G11, G12, G568... how long should we continue? --Rasmusbyg 19:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay I will join :) Super Warmonkey 19:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can u come to the chat? --Rasmusbyg 19:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes we are expanding it. All three of the new members have strong economies and are developed. So is ASA, and yeah I can come to chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Dislikes "South Africa - Such a waste of land. This country is; 1) Racist, 2) Selfish, 3) F***ed up, 4) among others." Sounds like America.... United Planets 16:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe lol xD Super Warmonkey 16:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like UK too ;D [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Super Warmonkey 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The UK isn't really racist, but anyway... [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You lucky asshole! Racism is like eating in South Africa. Super Warmonkey 20:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Guatemala is a lot like your countries. However, it's anything but selfish. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, in South Africa the people can only think about themselves. Super Warmonkey 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ASA Flag I'll try to morph the flag, but such a radical edit is quite complex but it's possible. The advantage is that your flag is almost identical to the USA flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you very much! :)) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Check the Map-Emblem Requests, please. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::My bad, there wasn't anything new. Check now, at the end of the page. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You already know what to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL I know where you live. I think. ;) So, you reside in Centurion South Africa, you live off of Doloriet Avenue, close to Ben Schoeman Highway, you are using Windows 7, your browser is Google Chrome v3, your screen resolution is 1280x1024. Was I right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I can do this to anyone who visits my website. You know, the one about penguins. . . yeah. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I won't be visiting your penguin site. United Planets 14:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I like penguins too. Google Analytics? Woogers 18:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you are right about Centurion South Africa, but wrond about the streets. Right about W7 (which is an illegal copy xD)) and right about the screen and browser. Dude you need to tell me about that hack. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Darn. This is using Clicky Stats, the city is usually accurate but rarely the actual pinpoint. So I can't go and find you, but I can know what city you live in. So don't worry UP and Woogers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't worry anyway, because my IP is registered in a city 10 miles down the road. Woogers 20:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please don't tell me you could see my password as well? And don't shout it here if you do. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course I can't see your password. It's encrypted in Webs somewhere. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank goodness -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) California To make it easy, let's just say 36°50' Detectivekenny 16:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That the latitude line? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But just leave it as part of the United States for now. The Cantonese Republic won't exist for a few more weeks. Detectivekenny 20:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean, take northern California now, but the US keeps southern California for a while. Detectivekenny 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I am just waiting for UP to update the map -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The US capitol is currently in Sacramento (northern California). It would have to move and then move AGAIN when Cantonese take it. Either do this all together or it's just silly. United Planets 23:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just have it move to Jefferson City when ASA takes Sacramento. No one ever take Missouri, and all will be fine. Woogers(lol what ) 23:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure, maybe someone will get the remaining US and call it the Christian Republic of America or something like that. That would be freaky if I lived there IRL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can we make a rule saying that no one can take any more of the US without consensus? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If the US gets used up, then that's too bad. There's nothing left of it anyway. Does it matter? United Planets 00:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree with UP, what does it matter? Haha TimeMaster don't give me ideas ;) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as opposed to the Islamic Republic of Iran. I am so thankful for free religion! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) PAFF Is ASA or Caucasus joining PAFF? United Planets 23:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we will be observing for now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Islands Hey Warmonkey, I would like to offer you help with whatever regarding the Spanish Islands that is written in Spanish, as it's my mother language. Just a question, the Viejo Avenue is like "an Avenue named Viejo" or like "an Old Avenue"? Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's Spanillian. But it should be Avenida Vieja or something along those lines if Spanish. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha I really messed up with this language thing, it has become too much of a hassle to change all the Spanish things and make them backwards so I am just using normal Spanish now. Spart, its Old Avenue, and thanks, I will let you know if there is something -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Invasion What types of warfare are you using to depose Mugabe? Yarphei might be interested as a way to establish peace with the ASA and get rid of a harmful dictator. But no more than 2,500 land troops. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Well first I am going to try the old-Somali approach, storm his house ect. But I plan to fail that, then the invasion will commence, yeah Yarphei can help, but you need a way to explain it, because Yarphei is also a dictatorship. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, he's racist, sexist, Marxist, gives children narcotics, his policemen violate human rights, and he is an overall threat to Yarphese power as well as being a threat to CEAS power in Africa. Yarphese soldiers are skilled at guerilla warfare. Don't get Yarphei too far into the war, but just keep the 2,500 sodliers there because I'm leaving the site in a few hours. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I will let them help here and there. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Estranda Family Hey SW, I just want to make a comment on some names of the Royal Family of the Spanish Islands. Velasquita is the diminutive of "Velasca". Castañon and Sarracino are not first names, but last names. Take it in consideration to be more realistic with your world. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I used this http://www.generator.name/spanish , seems it is faulty. But where can I find real Spanish names? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 07:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can ask me or see here. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) SCR Added I added SCR to the map of NRW, but I fear to post wrong. You can post it? Thanks! - Cunha 10h05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Done :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) . Can i support ASA with FGC troops in the land battle? Gatemonger 02:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Already said no. Sorry. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Who said no to what? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Idk. According to rules I can say I don't want certain opposition during a conflict. Just for now, you can fight later, but I would prefer the war to be fought on a smaller scale. Sorry. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Caucasus First, actually DK he can send troops to defend the ASA with permission from Warmonkey. On to the real thing. Super Warmonkey, the USSR wants Abkhazia and South Ossetia, would you be willing to not have those in Caucasus because Caucasus is really inactive. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you would like to begin working on Caucasus again, can we roleplay the entire thing and then maybe the regions can shift. Like when the USSR invades, they push into Iraqistan, which is also inactive. Then we can all be happy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Iraqistan isn't inactive. I was just using it during the Second Iraqistan War. Also Russia should know better than to invade Iraqistan. Did it forget what happened to the US Coalition when they invaded Iraq? We still can't get them under control. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think changing the Everett-Russia War would be more appropriate. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I guess, but I really don't want to lose Caucasus completely.. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I really want South Ossetia. Abkhazia isn't crucial but it would be really nice. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you point out on a map exactly which part of Caucasus you want? Or is the entire Caucasus part of S.O.? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The entire caucasus part of south ossetia and abkhazia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, you misunderstood. He wants to know is the entire nation of Caucasus a part of South Ossetia, and if not, which parts of Caucasus are South Ossetia.Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC Check the Everett-Russia War maps. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... why does the USSR need S.O.? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it has North Ossetia and wants to join it with South Ossetia to make the Ossetian SSR. Also, Abkhazia and South Ossetia want independence from Georgia which would be much better served by being their own SSRs in the USSR (SSRs are very sovereign). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) D: Damn man, isn't there another way? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Erm, not really. You don't really use Caucasus, anyway. EDIT: And you know they're just that northeast corner and bubble on the north border, right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I will get back to Caucasus eventually... What do you mean? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --- Can't you just take part of Caucasus and let part of it mash into Turkey if I can't take part of Iraqistan. Then Caucasus can keep its size, and this can be part of WW3 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) STOP this discussion. USSR don't want South Ossetia and Abkhazia. We dont border Caucasus anymore! --Rasmusbyg 15:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we do. The Kalmyks will have it too I guess. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Say hi to your new neighbor, Kalmykia... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah let Kalmykia struggle with the Chechnyans :P --Rasmusbyg 15:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sheeeew.... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) See FW map. It makes a lot more sense that Kalmykia would want to create a Mongolian Empire, anyway. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Then they can take Mongolia or something. Just keep out of Caucasus. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Creating data tables Hey Super Warmonkey, thanks for your comment on my talk page. I regret not sending you a comment sooner, I had a lot to do within the limited time that I had online up until now. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a question. I asked someone else but they haven't responded yet and since you seem to be more experienced with the conworld wikia than I am, I thought you might be able to help me out. Maybe you have seen Wikipedia's Earth article. If you have, you probably saw the graph or data table at the top right part of the page with all the stats on density, mass, gravity, orbit, etc. Would you know how I can do something like that on the conworld wikia? I understand wiki code and html/BBcode tags pretty well, I just want to know how to do the graph part. I.e. how to make it look like a graph. I checked out this wikia's instructions on editing and they mentioned templates but I am not sure if that is what I want. And if it is, what goes where. That sort of thing. It would probably be best to reply here so that it is in context but you can reply on my talk page instead, if you would rather do that. Thanks for reading. Cerne 17:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It is. might be the one you're looking for. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It is that . Use the format on Pangam-Pangat by clicking on "Edit" and copy-pasting, then editing it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah OK. I will try that, then. Thanks guys. Cerne 20:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) See also? Hey Super Warmonkey, it's Cerne again. I noticed on your profile page that you mentioned the "See Also" feature and how you wish other users would use it too. I agree with you, it would be quite helpful. Alas I do not know how to add the feature to my profile page so I decided to come to you for advice since you were a big help last time. Can the feature be added from the toolbar or do you need to insert code? If so, what do you type to put it in? Cerne 19:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. The "See Also" is just another heading you can put at the end of your topics. As the last heading of your entire article, just See Also and add relevant articles' links there. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I sort of already have reference subsection labelled as "Online References" or something like that. Is this good enough, or should I also put another "See Also" section with links to a homepage or another profile page? Cerne 16:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is really up to you. As long as your articles have a "ending" that doesn't just END. Some people use "Further reading," "References," and "External links." I prefer to only use wikia-wide ref's and not other online sites, however, I am starting to work on a project where I am going to start using free website builders to expand on some of my articles. Such as an Allied States of America.gov site, and some newspaper sites. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Trial Hi and thank you for your help - Beni My pleasure, remember to put four tildes (~~~~) after each post on a talk page, it will show who was at the word :). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Asking for help (again) Hello, even at the risk of being stodgy, I would like to ask you for help again. What should I do to include my country in the general tables of information? National Info of Future World Economic Demographics of Future World Thank you. BIPU You can ask for help at any time, no need to hesitate. I will add your stuff for you there if it is fine with you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please, do it for me. Thanks. :) BIPU I think I've done most of it... just a few more things I have to make sure of at the economic area. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Currency: BKrone 1BK = 0.161$ ; Sotck Market: OMX (The swedish one). Aeroe has selected this stock market, I suppose the market is based in TBU. HDI; 0.967 Logical becouse Sweden, Norway and Iceland are the higger values in the world. Gini 25.1 by the same reason. Thanks again. BIPU. Relations between your naitons (2) and The Baltic Union Hi, I´m working in the diplomacy of The Baltic Union and I would like to fix the relations between TBU and Allied States of America and Caucasus. About ASA, I think that our relations could be good, even when TBU should have some concerns about your lack of liberty and some civil rights that we consider very importants. (Innocent Until Proven Guilty: No, if the government cannot provide evidence, it still has the authority to send the citizen to jail.; Criminal Rights: Partial....... for example). Nevertheless, we can consider ASA as an ally becouse of the economic, politic and even military ties. What do you think?? About Caucasus, there are only a common point, but it is very important: Both nations are threatened by USSR, so if we can support Caucaus we will do it. BIPU 22:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure, there can be good relations between TBU and both my countries. As far as I know, Russia and Caucasus have a good relationship though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello I believe I have seen you on nation.wikia.com, is that correct? I too used to be a member of that now very active wikia. Anyway, I came from a site named fictievelanden.wikia.com which is basically the Dutch form of conworlds albeit smaller, and I was hoping for some help with Horigheim invented by me and User:Pierlot. Care to help us embed the nation in conworlds history? Thanks, Nieuwe Start 08:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It will be kinda difficult to assist you in creating something out of your own imagination, but I will do what I can. Just tell me which articles need working on, and I will see what I can do. Yes, I was on nation.wikia, but I don't like the organization there. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :As for wikination: I agree with you, yes. The enviroment is to conservative and there are many rules and much less options. That is among the reasons I left the site. Anyhow, I am glad you would like to help me. If you could, you may help me with the article about Horigheim. For more information check the links provided in the article (the blue links). Yours sincerely, Nieuwe Start 09:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) California Since the Cantonese Republic's land area reservation is expired, you have the right to claim the remainder of California for the Allied States of America. Detectivekenny was warned one month ago that if the Cantonese Republic was not active by the end of September 2010, the reservation will expire and land is up for grabs. The Cantonese Republic additionally cannot be re-reserved by Detectivekenny but only by his co-owner partner, Sergeant Chomp. Should Chomp be away for more than a week after reserving the territory again, it will be permanently disconnected. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I will start taking the north US first, giving Chomp more time to reserve the CR. This will only happen after the war and economic crisis. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) When Computers attack Is it time yet? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Let the coup start, then the EAF will see a weak time for the Allied States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) There has to be some sort of reasoning for this. I don't do pre-emptive strikes; not my style. If you can't think of a reason, I'll just write it off as a rogue technician who had a string of family problems and later committed suicide, but I would rather something on the inter-governmental scale. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The only good reason I can think of is that the EAF saw this is a good blow to the West, because OIS was losing the war. But you may go with any other approach. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bleh. Technician gone mad it is. No reason in attacking America, contrary to trade policy. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Revolutions Seeing that you have already begun your revolution, I thought of an idea. I'm planning on an uprising in Yarphei in southern Provinces (21 to 26) among Muslims and others demanding democracy and religious freedom. Our countries hate each other a lot, so my idea was that despite distance, our revolutions were quantum-entangle causing a big war comprising of two fronts in each country (VLA and Confederate Government + AFA vs. democracy/Muslim movement and former allied government). In the end the Yarphese government allied with the Confederate government win, which shall allow us both to live in peace and develop our new developments (i.e. the evil American government and the Yetnamese movement). Tell me what you think. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I have actually been thinking, and I think the AS Government should win, remaining the AS Government, but with some new leadership (some believing in the Confederate system and some in the Allied system). The conflict will ultimately end with the economic crisis when the EcruFox Corporation saves the economy and the country. With influence from the the corporation and Confederates, the AS will invade and take the rest of remaining USA. During the attempted revolution, the Yarphese and Americans can work together, but when everything is over, relations will be reset to completely neutral. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Let me know which organizations/governments will be on which side. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Integration Hey, Im back! Do you want to possibly integrate this into the United Islamic Ummah conflict? Im just writing this war as it goes along. Islamic extremism in yarphei might be an interesting concept to explore. This could be the Ummah's way of attempting but failing to cripple Yarphei. The Ummah will vanish after the war, but boundaries might change so as to prevent a future conflict, at the end of the war. PS: I am planning on using Ice XII against the Ummah, along with every other weapon i have. I have a way of controlling it. The novel version was a plot device; it was supposed to destroy the world. Ive made something based on that, but modified due to creative liberty. After the earlier fiasco, I know not to attack Yarphei in such a decisive manner. Gatemonger 03:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I don't entirely know what you mean, but the ASA is at the current moment not in any shape to do anything to help anyone with anything. But you may attack the ASA with the Ummah if you want, but not too radical. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) My mistake. I didn't completely clarify what i meant to say. Im hoping that Yarphei's muslim population could be influenced by the Ummah. It would be a small portion of the war, and could make for an interesting storyline to have Islamism as a major problem for a FW nation as opposed to a blank. ASA will be in a state of disarray, so Im contemplating what kind of attack will be able to cripple the ASA, yet still easily stoppable by your forces; i want the Ummah to lose. If you have a blueprint for your civil war yet, can you tell me what kind, when, and where such an attack might fall into place well with your planed storyline? Gatemonger 14:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The mentality of Yarphei's Muslim population is similar to that in the American Revolution. I doubt they would be influenced by such a movement cuz Muslim≠bad. However, it would be interesting to have the movements interact. My civil war is basically a conflict where Yarphei splits into two factions, one including Northern Yarphei from Bangkok to Saigon and the uprising is from around Province 21 to 27 (when they capture Singapore). The VLA wins but in order to avoid further conflict, it loosens some laws such as allowing freedom of religion. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, this is the idea for the war and events to follow: 1) The Confederate Government starts winning dramatically, but not completely overwhelming the Allied Government. 2) The Allied States Economy fails totally, enraging the EcruFox Corporation. 3) The Corporation sends military assistance to the Allied Government, winning them the war. 4) The Corporation helps the Allied States Government financially after the de facto end of the war. 5) With new administration, the Allied Government approaches the Confederate Government and convinces them to stand down in exchange for several positions within the government, and several laws and policies to be changed. The EcruFox Corporation also gets several political ranks. 6) The Allied States of America is itself again, with peace and a good economy. 7) Without true purpose, the Allied States starts invading the United States of America to the north, and succeeds in capturing all the states (apart from Alaska I think). 8) With the huge increase in number of cities and population (meh), the Allied States Government changes a bit as well, declaring three capitals, namely, the executive capital (New Bay City), the judicial capital (unknown), and the legislative capital (unknown). I made two places for random events to take place, the first one's events may be large scale, but when the corporation gets involved, the second one's can't be that big at all. Tell me what you think. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I've actually been contemplating how the FGC could unify with the United States in some way in order to preserve the original republic. Now that I know what is to happen to the United States, I think if its possible I will try to reserve Alaska and take that. But thats beside the point. It is meant to fail in the end but still be well thought out, with the Ummah taking into account, for example, the fact that Everett is right next door. Im thinking a cruise liner gets highjacked and driven into a major port city, or a fire sale. I'll put this in the first openning in the timeline you left. Your pick out of the two attacks i put forth. which do you want?Gatemonger 17:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, a fire sale would work well. I planned on taking care of utilities, communications, and finance anyway, although it likely won't take place during the current conflict as I had planned. And, there's no real reason for a cyberattack at this time. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Woogers will take care of the fire sale, but the cruise ship seems more like something a radical Middle-Eastern country would do. Stick with that. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol 9/11 2.0. Homo-religious population is a good thing sometimes. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Haha -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC)